iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Erwin
' Andy Erwin '''is the artificial brother of Rhona Erwin, designed to her preferred specifications. He shares her Goth lifestyle and tends to most of her whims, as her programming permitted. History Early on in Season Two, Andy is depicted as the Gothic brother of Rhona, and attended the Tomorrow Academy along with her. In ''All the Best People Are Mad, Andy and his sister Rhona manage to slip sleeping gas into the Academy. Upon Tony's awakening from the gas's effects, they both force Tony into competing in the D.A.T.s (lit. Deadly Aptitude Tests), in which the conditions of his failure (such as answering a question incorrect) would result in the death of his friends; Pepper Potts, James Rhodes, Happy Hogan and Whitney Stane are all of the prisoners in the game, trapped in different sections of the Academy. Once Pepper is freed from her trap due to Tony answering the first question of Rhona's correct, Andy suggests activating the proceeding trap; at this, Rhona angrily explains that she is the "supervillain" of their deadly duo, while he is simply the "henchmen" of the two. Andy does succeed in convincing Rhona to allow Tony the use of a lifeline ''-'' the conditions under which he could summon the aid of a friend to answer a question he knew absolutely nothing about ''-'' and Tony eventually manages to win the game. Displeased at his victory, however, Andy is sicced after Tony and his friends by an enraged Rhona. While battling Iron Man, the armored hero soon comes to the realization that Andy is indeed an android. After a quick scuffle with Iron Man, who tries to convince Andy that he is truly an android, the artificial human is blasted at the core and shut down, much to Rhona's rage and disappointment. Sharing a final emotional moment with his heartfelt sibling and creator, Andy finally shuts down. Abilities Andy is an artificial machine designed by Rhona Erwin, or more appropriately known as an android ''-'' a being of synthetic properties and physiology who is designed to replicate organic features. As such, he possesses the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength and Endurance: '''Andy was strong enough to easily dispatch both Rhodey and Happy Hogan, as well as going toe-''to''-''toe with Iron Man. As an android, he possesses tenfold the strength and endurance of an average human. *'Laser Eyes:' His design allowed him to shoot laser beams out of his eyelids instantaneously. He used this ability to combat Iron Man, and prepared to use it against Pepper and Whitney as well. Trivia * Andy's name is a reference to the Mad Thinker's Awesome Android in the mainstream Marvel Universe, who was renamed Awesome Andy when he gained sentience. * The gray shirt that Andy wears has a black version of the emblem for the Paralympic Games. Gallery P12.png|Andy and his maniacal sister Rhona communicating with Tony through a large transmission screen P13.png|Andy preparing to shoot laser beams at a terrified Pepper and Whitney before being stopped by Iron Man See also *Rhona Erwin Category:Characters Category:Tomorrow Academy Students Category:Villains Category:Technology Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males